


What is Love?

by GreyKiho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Love, Love at First Sight, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKiho/pseuds/GreyKiho
Summary: Connor had never felt like this.He doesn't understand this weird emotions he has and asks his friend, his mentor and his father.





	What is Love?

It was already after 11 o'clock. Connor waited patiently across from Hank's desk, where he had his own workplace. Since their deep friendship and partnership, Hank's punctuality had improved but old habits were hard to break. At 11:43:26 the Android saw his partner wandering around the corner to his workplace. He looked tired as always, grim, with slight shadows under his eyes. After all, Hank smiled when he saw Connor. Something was different though. Hank immediately noticed how the android seemed, well, nervous.

"What's Connor? Speak up!" Hank said briskly while he sat down on his chair. He looked at him with his big brown eyes and played around with his coin again. Hank knew why Connor was doing this by now. It was a kind of analytical mechanism to see if all his systems were working properly. Since he became a deviant, however, it was no longer just a system analysis. Hank noticed for some while now that Connor was playing with the coin when he was bored or nervous.  
The Android got up, slowly walked around the table and sat down at the corner of Hank's table.  
"What is love? I've checked some databases. Everything is in contradiction."  
Hank's eyes grew big with surprise. Lately, Connor's been asking more and more questions. Like a kid that started learning how the world worked. If Hank was thinking about it, that's exactly what his partner was. A highly intelligent child in the body of a grown man. New to the world that has changed so quickly before his eyes. So it’s innermost. He had fought against his programming. He was free now. But that also meant being confronted with emotions that Connor had never experienced before.  
Fear, excitement, nervousness, joy, compassion, happiness were some of the emotions he knew. Love was new. He knew what it was by definition but how could he find out if this strange feeling was love or something else?  
He didn't know how to handle it. Hell, Hank himself didn't know how to handle it. Hank overcame his hatred of androids because of Connor. He had become his partner, his friend and even his son. A child with pure minded- heart, who has not yet been tainted by the world. He wanted to protect him. Nevertheless, this question was probably part of growing up. His deceased son once asked him something similar.  
For love, Hank was the last person to talk to. It's been more than a decade since he fell in love. But he had a clue where Connor's curiosity came from.  
"Why exactly do you suddenly want to know?" Connor reacted defensively to this question. Like a teenager who didn't want to reveal a secret crush.  
"Does it matter?" Hank just shrugged his shoulders. Like he doesn't care. "I've told you before that feelings don't have directions for use. No software. You will know the chemical processes better than I do."  
"Hank, this isn't helping me! It's different between you and me. My whole body feels funny. It's like my system's overloaded. But my analysis shows no error."  
Connor hung his head. A posture that was new to him. Hank's eyes saw a young woman at that moment. The new colleague. A girl from Germany. You could tell by her name and accent. Just out of training and in duty for the first time. She had dark brown, long hair tied to a high ponytail. A bit pale in the face with a somewhat unnatural light skin tone. She had something of Snow White.  
"Let me guess. It's about Catherine, isn't it?" Connor turned his head inconspicuously in her direction. She just sat down at her desk and leafed through the papers.  
"Why would you say that?" He asked curiously. "Shit, you've been acting weird ever since she got here." He wanted to tell Connor that it would be unwise to want more from a colleague than friendship. But he didn't want to upset the boy any more. He and Connor were also not a prime example of a healthy employment relationship. Their relationship also went beyond that. Hank sighed loudly and put his hand on Connor's shoulder for reassurance. "I don't know exactly what's going on in your bodies, but let me tell you something: You are in love. For the first time in your life. There are no explanations for this. You just feel it. Damn, we humans are always overwhelmed with our emotions. That's what defines our lives."  
It was rare but at that moment, Connor was silent. He turned around for a second to look at her and then looked at Hank again. "What do I do now?"  
Hank grunted a bit and stroked his hair, "Shit, if I knew. Why don't you ask her out? Or just talk to her. You'll think of something."  
Connor had been programmed to integrate perfectly into a team. But a lot had changed since then. He walked up to her and spoke to her. Hank watched it all secretly interested. 

"Hello Katharina König." By her full name, in her language, she inevitably flinched a little. She wasn't used to being called that by other people except her parents when she did something wrong again. "Oh, hey. Connor what is it?" She held out her hand to him and he shook it as well. "Well, I wanted to ask you something..." She waited patiently in her seat and saw him in his eyes, which did not make his intention any easier. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out with me." Katharina's face slipped from her. Suddenly there was a happy, very broad smile on her face. Connor saw wonder and joy at the same time, but could not interpret it. He was too nervous.  
"Under one condition." She said and raised her index finger. "I would love to go out with you but only if you never call me by my full name again." She said with a broad smile on her face.  
Although Connor didn't have to breathe, he expelled air as if he'd held his breath. Relief. She had accepted his invitation.

Hank didn't need to be an investigator to see how the conversation went. The android's face beamed. He didn't smile often but suddenly it was omnipresent. He was happy for his partner. His son. He hoped this liaison would be a positive experience for Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not beta read.  
> The minimal inspiration kicked in and I tried to make the best of it. 
> 
> Feel free to message me because of mistakes or anything else.


End file.
